<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[原创][耽美]星语心愿 by thisisamajia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173216">[原创][耽美]星语心愿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamajia/pseuds/thisisamajia'>thisisamajia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamajia/pseuds/thisisamajia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个百无聊赖呆在家里的宅男在一款明星养成游戏里感受到人生百味。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他看着屏幕中的角色，乌黑柔软的短发半盖在眼帘上，白色的衬衫经不起蹂躏，皱巴巴地挂在肩膀下，露出精心呵护过的洁白肌肤。那对原本半闭着的漆黑瞳仁此刻睁开来，泛着湿润的水汽，朝这屏幕外看过来。<br/>
他觉得这次自己一定能够顺利通关了。</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>如同现在的绝大部分人一样，乔绊峡把自己关在屋里，除非拿外卖或是快递，不然绝不踏出家门半步。不是他不想，而是突然爆发的不知名疾病使得这个小镇的每一个人都过得心惊胆战，能不与他人接触就尽可能避免。<br/>
除此之外，乔绊峡也像他这个年纪的单身男性普遍会在无法上班的时候所做的一样，过着日夜颠倒的日子还不忘在啤酒里丢两粒枸杞。</p><p>最近他正在打的网游虽然开了高难度副本，但作为一个咸鱼玩家，乔绊峡仅仅是让自己做完日常便下了线，并不去尝试挑战一下。毕竟以他的反应能力已经跟不上那些还在上学年纪的小孩子们开荒的进度，也不想在一个纯粹是打发时间的娱乐里还要承受他人的恶意。但这也造成了他在关掉游戏界面之后发现自己除了刷网页，看看综艺节目之外变得百无聊赖，而他也不想每天都躺在床上。<br/>
那就找找看有什么新的单机游戏吧。这么决定下来，乔绊峡便打开xdeam——现在最流行的游戏付费下载平台，寻找不那么耗费精力，画面还算得上养眼的游戏。<br/>
食指在鼠标滚轮上滑动着，一路拉着滚动条看下来，不是枪枪枪就是沙盒RPG，这些都不符合他想要的不那么耗费精力的标准。直到在一票欧美风的猛男中，一个黑发白衣的清新亚洲面孔映入他的视野。<br/>
恋爱养成游戏么？<br/>
通常来说这种画风的都是那些他会试着打打看，但时常会在女主角过分作天作地之后败下阵来，哪怕是那些帅哥有的还挺符合他的喜好——比起女性，乔绊峡更喜欢和男性呆在一起，尽管他从未向任何人透露过这一点，也尽可能地让自己不要在与男性友人勾肩搭背时表现出不适宜的反应。<br/>
尽管以他的年纪还没有结婚，也没有交女朋友而一直被家人碎碎念个不停，但长期租房在外成为了他的避难所。至少他没有去欺骗任何一个女孩，这让他觉得自己在这一点上还算是个好人。<br/>
移动鼠标，点进刚刚的游戏界面。与他预想的并不完全一样。那的确是个养成游戏，但似乎与恋爱无关，是个明星养成游戏。<br/>
类似的他有打过《美少男梦工厂》，对于一直未能达成的父嫁结局始终像心里的一块放不下的石头。屏幕上清爽干净的青年让他仿佛一时又回到当初拼命攻略《美少男梦工厂》的时候，不自觉地，鼠标左键便在购买键上按了下去。<br/>
搓搓手，他觉得灰暗逼仄的房间里仿佛射进了一道温柔的阳光——当然这是他的心理暗示的结果，屏幕右下角的时钟刚刚显示2:27。<br/>
游戏安装界面充满了女性喜欢的粉红粉蓝色调，倒也不奇怪，像他一样喜欢打男性偶像养成游戏的男性应该不会太多。虽然内心里多少有一丝不满，但画面上的男主角微微翘起的嘴角还是让他把这一丝不满压了下去。<br/>
游戏本体并不算太大，尽管下载和安装时间在他的感觉里仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长。焦急地刷着网页，那个男主角的白色衬衫似乎始终在骚弄着乔绊峡的心，让他完全无法将注意力集中在视线中的文字上。<br/>
这大概就是恋爱的感觉吧，他在心里嘲弄着自己。<br/>
仿佛有几个世纪那么长的进度条终于走到100%。乔绊峡兴奋地打开游戏，悦耳的BGM与语音让他不禁沉醉其中。<br/>
跟着游戏提示点了几下鼠标，像过去每一个养成游戏一样，弹出让他给主角取名的对话框。乔绊峡想了想，在框里敲进“乔绊”，然后点了确认。既然不能确定这里面是否会有恋爱养成的成分在里面，那起个有点代入感的名字至少玩起来会更有趣一些。<br/>
接下来，进入到捏人的画面，这让他有点意外。原来宣传中的那个男主角只是个通用的模板，在这个基础上，自己还可以进行调整，就像现在很多3A大作以及网游一样，能够创造属于自己的独一无二的角色。<br/>
那就捏个像自己的吧。想象了一下自己成为明星的样子，乔绊峡对这个游戏比起之前更加兴奋起来。难得有这样充满代入感的养成游戏。<br/>
身高1.73m。<br/>
体重127kg。<br/>
单眼皮。<br/>
寸头。<br/>
厚嘴唇。<br/>
年龄29岁。<br/>
肤色就算最白的那个吧，看了看自己极少出门而显得异常白皙的手臂，乔绊峡在颜色框的最边缘点下去。<br/>
这样捏出来的角色倒还真有3,4分跟他相似起来，白衬衫穿在“乔绊”的身上，似乎不那么合体，胸前的扣子一副要崩开的样子。<br/>
如果有换衣系统的话看来还是换成T恤比较好吧，乔绊峡想。<br/>
捏完角色，接下来就是去经纪公司面试。虽然不知道明星们是不是也要去面试，但他想反正是个游戏，没必要非得追求各方面都接近现实。想成为明星就得有个经纪公司，这一点肯定是没错的。<br/>
操纵角色走进面试的房间，坐在桌子后的三个面试官看了他一眼便交头接耳地低声讨论了一会，接着抬起头对他说。<br/>
“要三杯咖啡。一杯半糖，一杯低卡不加糖，一杯不加糖，都要脱脂奶。”<br/>
他的角色朝四下看看，似乎是在确定的确是在对自己说话的样子。<br/>
“你在找什么？去买咖啡啊？”<br/>
坐在中间的男人说。<br/>
“不，我是来面试的。”<br/>
“哦，面试清洁工的话去前台让小李带你去人事部。”<br/>
“不，我来面试练习生。”<br/>
三个面试官互相看了看。左面的女性单手掩住嘴，发出闷闷的笑声。右面的男性打开手里的简历簿，似乎在翻找他的简历，然后把一页纸递给中间的似乎是主面试官的男人——就是刚才让他去买咖啡的那个。中间的男人接过他的简历，瞟了一眼便在手中揉成团，扔在地上。<br/>
“你可以走了。”<br/>
GAME OVER。<br/>
乔绊峡看着屏幕上的两个英文单词，陷入了深深的沉思。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>就算是游戏也还是个看脸的世界啊，乔绊峡叹了口气，捏了捏自己像双层吉士汉堡一样的肚子。<br/>再一次进入游戏，又来到角色设定界面。<br/>身高1.83m。<br/>体重63.5kg。<br/>双眼皮。<br/>带刘海的短发。<br/>薄嘴唇。<br/>年龄24岁。<br/>他想了想，按照进入游戏界面时那个穿白衬衫的角色的大致数据设定了新的人物，名字还叫作乔绊。新生成的人物似乎是显得有些瘦弱，衬衫挂在肩膀上一副摇摇欲坠的样子，但至少以他的认知，应该是比较符合现在比较流行的偶像的外形。<br/>乔绊峡让角色再次去经纪公司应聘，来到房间里，还是与上一次一样的三个面试官。从他走进屋，原本正在彼此交头接耳说话的三个人立刻停下来，视线落在他的身上。面试官这样的反应让乔绊峡不禁产生了一丝欣喜，这下子应该十拿九稳了。<br/>右面的男人从档案册里拿出一页纸递给中间的男人，而左面的女人也凑过去看。<br/>“您好，我叫乔绊，是来面试练习生的。”<br/>“24岁是不是稍微大了点……”<br/>左面的女性推推眼镜，语气中带着些许遗憾。<br/>中间的男性没有抬头，视线还停留在他的个人简历上。<br/>“嗯，是稍微大了点。不过之前的工作是……设计师？不错啊，有没有作品？”<br/>“这个……因为应聘的工作并不对口就没准备。不过有家咖啡店的LOGO是我设计的，需要的话随时可以去拍了发过来。”<br/>“嗯，可以以后拿来用。”<br/>面试官点点头，对他的回答非常满意。<br/>右面肤色略黑的短发男性视线始终没从乔绊身上移开，他没有等中间的男性做出最后决定便从另一个文件夹里面拿出一张纸。<br/>“我觉得不错，我这边要了。”<br/>这么快？只不过改变了外貌，根本就没回答几个问题居然就能成为练习生，乔绊峡开始觉得这个游戏会不会太简单了点。手指在鼠标左键上按下去，乔绊便在纸上签下自己的名字。<br/>契约成立。<br/>接下来似乎是与其他养成游戏差不多的安排日历上的训练项目阶段。练习内容自然是作为练习生一定要学的唱歌，跳舞和RAP。让乔绊峡没想到的是，这些并不是他点点鼠标就能解决的，反而是类似音乐游戏那种需要按照节奏按键。<br/>抓抓快一周没洗的油亮地贴在头皮上的头发，乔绊峡觉得有些棘手。他并不太擅长这类游戏，对于音乐可以说一窍不通，而反应能力也早就不像十几岁时那么敏锐。<br/>试了好几次都没办法拿到比较高的成绩，看着三项关键数值始终徘徊在及格线以下，乔绊峡不禁焦急起来。不过他还是觉得，虽然涨的慢了点，但总归还是在增加点数的，大不了多打些时间，反正自己现在也没事可做。<br/>然而这个游戏里面的时间似乎的确是按照角色进入公司之后每一天的活动而向前推进的。看着对手们一个一个都登上舞台，有的甚至开始接广告，演偶像剧，自己的乔绊还在做练习生，乔绊峡不禁感到难以言喻的挫败。有没有什么办法能够快速提升一下数值呢？<br/>就在他指挥角色在休息时到走廊上散步的时候，面试时见到的那个深色皮肤的面试官向他走了过来——吴力韦，应该是叫这个，如果他没记错名字的话。<br/>“怎么没有在练习呢？”<br/>男人开门见山地说。<br/>“刚结束今天上午的练习，正要休息一下。”<br/>他回答。<br/>“这样啊，看来提高的稍微有点慢，不过你的条件是很好的，我非常看好你。今天晚上有个饭局，正好带你认识一下公司里的其他人，7点换好衣服在公司门口等我。”<br/>“好的，谢谢您的赏识。”<br/>“嗯，好好加油。”<br/>男人说完在他的肩膀上拍了拍，没有立刻把手拿开，而是在他的肩膀上又捻了一把才收回手，走到走廊尽头的电梯里。<br/>大概是获得了进一步提高的机会吧，乔绊峡想。鼠标点在一扇似乎是可以互动的门上。门随着他按下的鼠标左键而打开，乔绊走了进去。<br/>房间看起来像是一间诊室，桌子后面坐着一个年轻的女性。<br/>“来做微调吗？还是要换张脸？”<br/>挂在墙上的整容前后对比照片显示出这是一间简化了的整容室。<br/>对自己捏的角色感到十分自信的乔绊峡毫不犹豫地拒绝了对方做眼角下至和果酸换肤的提议。<br/>游戏内的时间很快到了晚上七点，他让乔绊来到公司门口。没过几分钟，吴力韦便开着车停在他的面前。<br/>上了对方的车，画面一转，他们来到一家看起来就价格不菲的餐厅门口。被服务员带进包间之后，里面已经坐着四个人——三男一女，除了其中一名男性岁数大约在50上下之外，其他人都看起来最多40岁。<br/>不过他们在看到乔绊之后似乎反应非常冷淡，并没有进行几句对话便结束了晚餐。<br/>对这样的发展有些摸不着头脑，乔绊峡看着游戏里的日历来到了转天。乔绊一到达公司便在前台接到通知，让他去见吴力韦。<br/>在吴力韦的办公室里，桌上已经放着一张辞退信。<br/>“虽然经过了这段时间的努力，但你的进步还是太慢了，不符合公司培养练习生的要求。你不适合这份职业，还是回家吧。”<br/>说着这话的吴力韦在他的后背上拍了拍，又在他的腰上拍了拍。<br/>GAME OVER。<br/>乔绊峡握着鼠标再一次陷入了沉思，自己上一次存档是在什么地方来着。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>